Chip Off the Ol' Box/Transcript
Little Jack: We're doing it! We're doing it! I can't believe it! Three balls! :Big Jack: That's my boy! :Doc: Hi, Big Jack! Hi, Little Jack! :Big Jack: Hey, it's the doc! :Little Jack: Hi, Doc! :Buddy: Do you guys know what today is? Yo, it's my birthday! :Doc: We're having a party! :Buddy: It's gonna be the biggest party in town! :Little Jack: Sounds amazing! :Doc: You guys sure know how to put on a show. :Little Jack: Yep, we're practicing our juggling jacks act. :Doc: Do you think you could do your act at Buddy's party? :Buddy: Oh, that would be out of sight! :Little Jack: I sure love juggling with my pop. :Big Jack: And I love juggling with you, son. We'll do it! :Doc: Yay! :Buddy: Yeah, baby! :Big Jack: We'd better keep practicing, kiddo. :Doc: See you at the party! :Donny: Donny McStuffins gets control of the ball! Grunting Yes! Whoo! Yeah! Whoops! Oh, I hope I didn't break it! Doc! :Knocking :Doc: Hi, D-- :Donny: Doc! I was playing soccer and I dove for the ball and... Well, I kinda banged into your jack-in-the-box. Hard. Sorry. I didn't mean to. :Goes the Weasel" plays :Donny: Whoa! :and Donny laugh :Doc: He looks fine to me, Donny. :Donny: Oh, good. See ya later, Doc! Donny McStuffins scores! :Doc: Hey, Little J. We're getting ready for Buddy's party! :Little Jack: Wow! :Hallie: This party is gonna be sweeter than sugar on a sundae with sprinkles on top! :Chilly: Laughs Birthday parties are great! You know, except when they're too crowded. 'Cause when they get too crowded, they get hot. When they get hot... [Gulp) I melt! Oh! On second thought, I don't like birthday parties at all! :Doc: Chilly, you can't melt, remember? :Chilly: Oh. Laughs You're right, Doc. Bring on the crowds! :Doc: Hey, Stuffy, can you help me wrap this present for Buddy? :Stuffy: Ready to wrap! Mumbling I am a present-wrapping genius! Um... throat Oops. Giggles I don't suppose Buddy asked for a dragon for his birthday? :Lambie and Hallie laugh :Little Jack: Hey, Doc! You guys wanna see a sneak peak of our juggling jacks act? :Doc: Sure, we'd love to! :Hallie: Bring it on! :Stuffy: Let's see! :Lambie: Yeah! :Little Jack: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Little Jack! And my pop Big Jack and I are gonna juggle for you! Three balls! Which is kind of new for me, so I hope it goes okay. And here's Big Jack! Hey, pop, ready to do the show? Uh, my pop likes to make a big entrance. Right, pop? :yells :Little Jack: Pop? :Doc: Hmm... That doesn't sound good. Maybe something is wrong. :Big Jack: Ta-da! :Little Jack: Oh, he's okay, everyone! :Big Jack: Actually, I'm not. Ow. Something is wrong. :Little Jack: It is? :Big Jack: Yeah, my crank hurts. Ow! :Little Jack: Gasps Oh! :Doc: I better give you a checkup, Big Jack. :Hallie: Come on, sugar, let's get you into the checkup room. :Jack grunts :Little Jack: Pop, I've never seen you get hurt before. You're gonna be okay, right? :Big Jack: Don't worry, son. I'll be fine in-- Oh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Doc, that-- that hurts. :Little Jack: My dad's in pain. This is kind of scary. :Lambie: Looks like you could use a cuddle, Little Jack. :Doc: I have a diagnosis! :Hallie: Sounds like a case for the big book of boo-boos! :Doc: I didn't see it at first, but now I do. Big Jack has Bent-Crank-tosis. :Little Jack: Well, now that you know what it is, you can make it better, right? :Doc: All I have to do is straighten out your crank, Big Jack. It might hurt a little bit. :Little Jack: That's okay. My pop can take it. You can, right? :Big Jack: Of course I can. :Doc: Grunting Hmm... This is harder than I thought. :Little Jack: Is my pop gonna get better? :Doc: Of course he will. It's just that... Grunts I... Grunts I can't do it myself. :Stuffy: It's okay to ask for help, Doc. Look no further than the strongest dragon in the room! :Chilly: There's another dragon here? :Stuffy: No! Me! I'm the strongest dragon in the room! Here, I'll show you! Grunting Heavier than I thought! Grunts :Doc: Thanks, Stuffy, but I think I need my dad. He'll be able to straighten this crank out in no time and-- :Little Jack: Oh, he will? Good. :Doc: But he's out at the store right now. We just need to wait till he comes home. :Little Jack: Wait, you-- You can't make me better now? :Doc: I'm sorry, Little J. :Big Jack: It won't be long, son. :Little Jack: I always thought that nothing could hurt my pop. :Big Jack: You know, Little J, even parents get hurt sometimes. We get sick, too. But I'll get better. So don't worry. :Jack ::♪ No matter what ♪ ::♪ I'll be there for you ♪ ::♪ Come rain or shine ♪ ::♪ I'm always gonna do ♪ ::♪ My very best ♪ ::♪ To keep you safe and away from harm ♪ ::♪ If I have to sit one out a bit ♪ ::♪ A son of mine can handle it ♪ ::♪ Anything that comes your way ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ♪ :Jack ::♪ You've got true bravery ♪ ::♪ So be a big guy for me ♪ ::♪ Soon I'll be ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Big Jack ::♪ Ready to play ♪ ::♪ No matter what ♪ :Jack ::♪ You can talk to me ♪ :Jack Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ I'll make you laugh (He'll make you laugh) ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Big Jack ::♪ At all the silly things ♪ ::♪ So don't be scared ♪ :Jack ::♪ I'm always gonna be there for you, son ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Big Jack ::♪ I'm gonna be there for you ♪ :Doc: This sling will help. But until you feel better, you're on box rest. :Little Jack: But the show must go on! Isn't that what you always say? :Big Jack: It is, but today It'll have to go on without me. It just hurts too much to juggle. :Little Jack: Oh, no! :Big Jack: You can juggle at the party. By yourself. It'll be the juggling jack act! :Little Jack: Pop, I can't do it without you! I'll be way too scared. :Big Jack: I need you to put on a popping show for Buddy's birthday. Besides, it'll help me forget about this broken crank. :Little Jack: I'll do anything to help you! :Doc: I have an idea. We can help you practice. :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Yeah! :blows :Big Jack: Look at you, Little Jack! You`re a real chip off the ol' box! :Little Jack: Yeah! I'm doing it! I can juggle two balls all by myself! Thanks, everyone! But I'm still not sure I can juggle three. :Doc: Here you go. :Little Jack: Ah! :Doc: Don't worry, Little Jack. We'll all be there cheering for you. :Big Jack: Yeah, especially me! Whoo-hoo! :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Yeah! :Hallie: You got it, darling! :Chilly: Happy birthday, Buddy! :Buddy: Yo, Doc! You sure know how to put on a dumping party! :Doc: Glad you like it, Buddy. :Stuffy: This is from all of us. :Lambie: There's a gift receipt in the box if they're not the right size. :Buddy: Oh, new tires! Just what I needed! Oh, thanks, guys! :Doc: Buddy, are you ready for your birthday show? :Buddy: Bring it on! :Doc: Hi, everyone. And thanks for coming to Buddy's birthday party. :all cheer :Stuffy: Happy birthday! :Lambie: We love you, Buddy! :Buddy: Oh, I feel the love! I feel it! :Doc: And now... I'd like to introduce the juggling jack act! :Applause :Little Jack: Uh, hi. I, uh... :Doc: You can do it! All your friends are here for you! :Surfer Girl: Totally! :Buddy: Yeah! I'll say! :Big Jack: And remember, Little Jack, I'm always here for you, too. :Little Jack: My name is Little Jack! And I'd like to present the juggling jack act! With a little help from my friends. :Stuffy: All right, heads up! :Little Jack: One ball... :Lambie: Here you go! :Little Jack: Two balls... Gulp I will now attempt to juggle three balls! :Chilly: Oh, I can't look! Oh, but I have to! Oh, but I can't! :and toys cheering :Chilly: Oh, I missed it. :Big Jack: That's my boy! :Buddy: Yay! Little Jack! :and toys cheering :Little Jack: Pop, how are you feeling? :Big Jack: I almost forgot about this old crank. You sure made me proud up there, son. :honks :Doc: Gasps I think my dad's home! I'll go ask if he can straighten out your crank. Be right back! :Mr. McStuffins: Ah! There you go, Doc! All straightened out! :Doc: That's perfect! Thanks, dad! :Little Jack: Pop? :Goes the Weasel" plays :Big Jack: I feel so good, I could... Pop! :Little Jack: Hooray! :Jack and Little Jack ::♪ I feel better ::♪ So much better ♪ :Jack ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till ♪ ::♪ You fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ :Jack and Little Jack ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Doc: It looks like Big Jack and Little Jack both feel better. :Stuffy: It's a two-for-one! :Little Jack: Doc, thank you so much for helping my pop get better! :Doc: My pleasure! :Big Jack: Little Jack, I am so proud of you for doing the juggling jack act all by yourself. I know you can always count on me, but now I know I can count on you, too. :Little Jack: I'd do anything for you, pop. :Big Jack: Back at you, Little J. :Stuffy: Hey, Little Jack, can you teach me how to juggle? This is hard! Grunting Groaning :and toys all laugh Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts